Black Orchid
by Grey154
Summary: A failed assassination attempt on Vader's life causes the sith to crash land on Dathomir where a mysterious NightSister Queen restores him to health. He stays with her over a period of months and the two of them find that they have feelings for each other. But Can Vader find it in his heart to open up his heart to another again?
1. Assassination Attempt

Summary: So yeah I developed this story was as a prequel to one of my other stories, and two I always found it interesting what would happen if as Vader Anakin Met someone who was strong in the Force and specialized in the Dark Side. Would he find a way to love again?

 **Warning: This is a BBW romance. No I'm not trying to ruin Vader's character, but I will admit I am somewhat of an FA and I tend to these type of characters in my stories. There isin't really anything vulgar, but just in case, You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. That belongs to Disney. We should all be thankful Disney is Ok with us writing fanfiction**

Vader's tie fighter howled through the vastness of space as the Dark Lord piloted the controls. Imperial intelligence had indicated mysterious finding possibly indicating the survival Jedi known as Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vader could not say that he hated his old master, but one would be a fool to dismiss obi-wan as a non-threat to the empire. This was also the fact that Vader felt as though he and his old master has a bit of un finished with the Jedi Master. The last time that Vader had fought him, Obi-Wan had only defeated him because he had been arrogant and too confident. He would learn a lot in just a years' time. Hid injuries had forced him to learn how to discipline himself.

"When I was with you I was but the learner, now I am the Master."

Palatine never really gave much credence to Vader's hunts for Obi-Wan and often viewed them as nothing more than a waste of valuable tome. But there was something in Vader's gut that told him that Obi-Wan was still alive out there even if it was somewhere in hiding. One of these days, Vader would find him and he would finish what he started.

Vader began to close his eyes and meditate on his thought but this meditation was short lived as he felt a strong disturbance in the force.

"What the…" Vader thought to himself.

5 starfighter's exited out of hyperspace. They appeared to be imperial flagged as a matter of fact they were inquisitor. He couldn't sense anything from them. Something wasn't right

"State your business inquisitors." Vader Commanded

No response

I said state your business inquisitors." Vader Commanded

All of the sudden the ships a appeared to vanish behind. And for a few seconds there was nothing but silence. That was until…

CHOO CHOO CHOO CHOO

Green lasers started firing at him from behind catching the Sith Lord off guard.

"Red Gulf cease fire you are targeting an imperial vessel , repeat you are targeting an imperial vessel.

Vader adjusted his comlink just in time to hear a voice on the other end

"I'm afraid your services to the empire are no longer required, but don't worry. I promise I will be a worthy successor. "

So this was an assassination attempt. How they found him frankly did not matter at this point. The only thing that mattered was finishing this.

"You have made a fatal mistake." Vader growled.

The fighters attempted to box Vader in, but Vader was able to barrel roll out of the way sneaking in behind, he blasted one out of the sky with relative is

"All too easy." Vader thought to himself

Two other fighters charged on the opposite sides of Vader but Vader quickly ducked out of the way causing the two fighters to crash into each other. Good three down two more to go. Except where were they. Vader flew around for about 20 minutes watching vigilantly and nothing. Vader then decided that he needed to focus on his mission but before that could happen, one of the fighters came out of cloaking and blasted him directly from behind. The back of the craft burst into flames and the engine's started to fail. Vader was crashing.

Vader Started to fall down to the planet bellow trying desperately to regain control of the craft but ultimately doing so in vain. The gravity of the planit below started to pull him in. The Ship burned as it entered the atmosphere.

"Come on hold together…No…NOOOOO!"

the ship combusted as it made contact with the earth leaving nothing but a pile of wrangled metal. Vader crawled out of the wreckage. His life support was heavily damaged in the crash. He could barely breath, and his movement was reduced to a crawl. Vader was able to crawl about a few feet, but he didin't have the strength to move on. As vader looked up though he saw what appeared to be shadows of people moving towards him as well as the shadows of what appeared to be some form of Jungle trees, it was no long until he passed out.

 **A/N for those who have read this far cool and thank you. I hope that you will enjoy the rest. Don't forget to R/R**


	2. Meeting Malakia

Vader woke up and found himself staring at an ebony covered ceiling. The sound of birds could be heard chirping and cawing each other. What happened? The last thing he could remember was crashing down on the planets surface and crawling out of the rubble. He remembered the shadows walking toward him. Was he a prisoner of sorts? He didn't know for sure. Still Vader sensed a disturbance in the force there were multiple people in this room,. With what little strength he had, Vader heaved himself up from the slab in which he laid from. His armor felt heavier than usual almost like a massive force trying to crush hm. He turned his head from side to side looking at his surroundings. There were statues and totems probably for ritualistic purposes, but possible simply decorative.

There was a fire pit on the far right corner of the room the hot coals sizzling and cracking as the flames provided a sort of dance. There was an alter next to the fire pit. A pair of deer antlers hanged above it. If Vader had to guess the alter was either for worship and meditation. All of this combined with the fact that there were other rooms in the chambers indicated to Vader that either he was in a religious temple, or a palace of some sorts.

Vader's analyzes of the room was interrupted when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from one of the hallways,. Vader reached to the side of his hip in an attempt to grab his lightsaber, but it was gone. Vader readied himself in an aggressive stance. If he couldn't combat with his lightsaber, he could easily combat any threat with the force.

The figure stepped into the room holding what appeared to be a plate of food. The young woman had pale skin. Her eyes were of a burnt orange color. Her hair was about shoulder length and it had a blood red hue to it. Her dark red lips had small black tattoos on the corners of her moth and as far a dress was concerned, she was dressed in simple fur and arm wraps. Based on his observations, Vader was certain that this woman was a Nightsister and if that were the case, then more than likely it meant that he was being held captive on the planet of Dathomir.

Still though from the way things appeared, Vader sensed no signs of aggression out of her and her facial expressions didn't reveal anything of the sorts either.

"Ah your awake." The young Nightsister said with a sort of sinister grin. "The Night Mother figured you'd be awake and she'd figured you would want some food."

Was this woman insane? Vader was nearly a machine barely above a droid. Even if he wanted to eat, he would be incapable of doing so.

"I cannot eat." Vader said bluntly and coldly

The Nightsister couldn't help but chuckle. "I assure that will not be the case for long."

"I do not find this amusing. I wish to speak to this supposed night mother."

The Nightsister gave a bow. "As you wish. Follow me."

The young woman led the Sith lord to a deeper part of the Palace. The young Nightsister opened the door and gave Lord Vader the signal to follow her.

"We are here.

The room was obviously that of a throne room. A silver throne stood high in the middle of the area with for spiked columns guarding each side of it. At the farthest end of the room was a large fireplace that to the untrained eye could be mistaken for a wall of flame. The fact that the Nightsister was leading Vader there signaled to him that was where the Night Mother was. More than likely she was meditating. It was then they stopped.

"My lady. He has awoken."

The Night Mother turned around and gave him a warm smile. She was a very morbidly obese woman that matched the sith lord in terms of height . Every aspect of her was large almost to inhuman standers. In terms of weight, if Vader was to give a rough estimate he would guess that she was well into the 600 lbs range if not even more. Oddly enough every part of her body was proportionate to each other. Making her look just as much of a power house as anything. Considering how fat she was, Vader figured that probably many a hutts would find her beautiful. All joking aside however the mere force presence this woman limited was undeniable radiating from her almost like the rays of a powerful start. It was clear, not only was she big, but she was powerful

Her Skin tone was a milky white, and her eyes were a deep crimson red. Around the corner of hey eyes appeared to be multiple black tear shaped tattoos that wrapped around to form a kind of pattern. She also had small black arrow shaped tattoos around the bottom of her plump crimson lips

She had dark Raven Colored hair that was wrapped in a braid that went down to her ankles and she was dressed in a very primate manner wearing what appeared to be animal skins and feathers. Around her neck appeared to be over sized prayer beads, on her head, she wore some sort of deer head with antlers still intact.

She lifted one of her thick arms from the floor and offered Vader a hand in friendship.

"I have heard many stories of you. It is an honor to have your presents among my people."

Lord Vader was not in the mood for greetings.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries. I am Lord Vader and…"

"I know who you are…Anakin Skywallker."

Vader found himself getting in a defensive stance. As he spoke he did so in an almost growling like voice.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

The woman gave a chuckle. "My name is Malakai. I am the ruler of my clan. And I know all about you Anakin Skywallker.

"Stop calling me that." Vader Growled. "That name no longer holds any meaning."

Malakai gave a small grin as she crossed her arms. "Obviously it must hold some sort of meaning to you. Otherwise you would not hate it so much. But if it makes you more comfortable. I will refer to you as Lord Vader."

Now it was Vader's turn to cross his arms. "I thought Talzin was the one that ruled over Dathomir?

"Talzin died during the Clone Wars. After her death, we scattered and separated amongst different tribes. I know rule as both Queen and Shaman of my tribe."

"So you're a shaman. So you are strong in the force?"

Malakai nodded. "And I am a master both in Sorcery, and alchemy. And despite what you may thing. Your sith understanding and or understanding of these things are not that far off."

"If you are as powerful as you say you are, prove it."

An even larger smile came over Malakai's face as she gracefully got up from her cross sat position. "As you wish.

She moved her hands in a sort of circular motion. Lord Vader found himself stiffening and unable to move. Lord Vader started to growl in protest, but he found he couldn't do anything beyond that. She walked closer and closer until she was just inches from him. Lifting the palm of her hand upward, Lord Vader's mind started going into a sort of panic as his Respirator was invisible shut off. Was this woman trying to suffocate him?"

She then grabbed his helmet and started to remove it. Once that was removed, she ripped off his reporter exposing his bare scared face in full. Lord Vader started grunting and growling louder. Partly out of protest, but also out of fear. He could feel his lungs tightening as they were unable to gather air.

"Just relax." Malakai said in a soothing voice.

A small smile came over her face and she started to lean toward him closer and closer, Vader tried to back off, but it was all in vain and before he could say otherwise, the young woman firmly planted her lips against his. Vader felt a massive surge of energy vibrate and tingle throughout his body. The feeling wasn't uncomfortable, but it was strange. It was unknown. The kiss while only lasting a few seconds felt like it had lasted several minutes. It felt soft, it felt warm it felt comforting none of these feelings were ones that Vader was used to feeling, and as a result he was really too shocked to react.

As Malakai pulled back, she released Vader from the stasis spell. Normal Vader would lash out and attack, but right now he was too startled and confused to even think straight. That was until he realized he was breathing without the use of a machine. The discover put him in even more of a shock.

"What did you do to me?"

 **A/N: Guess you weren't expecting that were you Vader. And before anyone ask, no Malakai did not need to kiss Vader in order to heal him. She Just used it as an excuse to kiss a man. I hope you like the chapter. And please please please review.**


	3. Sith Vs Sorcerer

Malakai began stroking Vader's cheek with the palm of her hand smiling as she was doing so.

"You're a beautiful man." Malakai said softly.

"What did you do to me?" Vader asked with a bit more assertive voice.

"I healed your injuries a bit. It's only temporary. I did not want to do anything permanent without your consent. "

"Why would you do this?" Vader asked.

"Do you not long for the ability to feel the sun on your face, or to remember the taste of food, or to feel the warm touch of a woman?"

"Such things are meaningless to me." Vader said

Malakai responded with a slight grin. "I have a feeling you don't really believe that, but feel free to feed whatever delusion that you would like to have."

As the Malakai began walking away, Vader noticed that his lightsaber was laying on a pedestal next to the silver throne. Reaching out with the Force, Vader summoned the lightsaber to his hand and activated it. The Crimson scarlet blade surged forth, and readying himself into a Djem So position, Vader Charged at the queen, but before he could connect the attack, Malakai turned around and pushed him back with a force push so string that it shook the room.

Vader was sent flying backwards hitting the wall with a loud Thud dropping the lightsaber. Vader reached out with the force grabbing the lightsaber and making another advance toward the rotund Nightsister. With another repulse, Malakai was once again able to push him back with relative ease. A sinister looking grin came over her face.

"You want to see what I am capable of? Be careful what you wish for."

Malakai emitted a loud screech. The whole room went utterly black as a result. With a swift movement of her arms, she summoned a green circle of flame that wrapped around the both of them . Vader tried escaping the arena, but any attempt resulted in him being blocked by an energy field.

Malakai lifted her arms summoning a whole bunch of war blades hurling them at the Dark Lord. At first Vader pushed them back at her but she managed to freeze them in midair before they could reach her.

"Is that the best you can do?" Vader asked. Your skill with the force is that of a mere Padawan.

"Are you certain of that?" Malakai asked.

The blades starting vibrating before hurling back towards vador but now instead oif acting like projectiles, they acted like in invisible swordsman, he went from fighting one opponent, to practically fighting 10.

Vader moved with blinding speed ducking and dodging swings. Vader managed o grab one of the phatom blades switching to a temporary dual saber technique. As one of the blades lunged passed him, Vader managed to cut off the hilt. The blade sputtered and died.

"So that is their weakness."

One by one Vader managed to take down each blade until he finally destroyed the one he was holding.

"Your tricks will not allow you to evade me for long. "

Vader mad a downward slash toward the Nightsister, but the force of his blade was stopped instantly.

"Wha…?"

Vader couldn't believe his eyes. The blade sizzled and crackled as if it blocked by an object, but there was no such object. Malakai was holding the lightsaber by the blade.

"What trickery is this?" Vader asked.

"Are you seeing what you think you are seeing?'

Malakai sent Vader back with another repulse attack, much to the dark lord's frustration.

"Are you going to fight with me, or are you going to continue toying with me?"

Green flames started to erupt from Malakai's fingers, she cast fire ball after fire ball after him. Vader was able to block a couple of them with his lightsabers but a couple also hit him in the shoulders. Vader was not used to dealing with this kind of power in fact he hade rarely seen it,

"Most impressive." Vader said.

"You have not seen anything yet.

Malakai started waving her arms in a figure 8 pattern as she did so a flaming tornado erupted from the ground. Vader tried backing away, but the flaming tempest was quickly gaining ground, Vader reached within the force and caused the tempest to freeze with the flames eventually dying out. Doing so nearly drained him.

"Your skills with the force are most impressive." Vader said. "But how good are you with a lightsaber?"

Malakai conjured what appeared to be a sort of flaming sword in her right hand, and a flail on her left. Vader was caught off guard by the woman's ferocity. Despite the woman's large size, she actually moved with much grace. Delivering each blow with a powerful strike. Vader had never handled anything like a flail before, and the unorthodox method of fighting would eventually prove to be too much for him. The glowing flail struck him across the shoulder blade causing him to collapse to one knee.

Malakai dismissed her conjured blades and offered Vader a hand. Vader got up and offered a bow in respect.

"Indeed you are powerful."

Malakai gave a smile. "Don't sell yourself short. I only beat you as easily as I did because you still have not fully recovered from your injuries."

Vader took a step back. "I have never seen such applications. Teach me this."

"I would be honored to teach you in the ways of sorcery, if you are willing to learn."

Vader Kneeled before her. "I pledge myself to your teachings."

"Malakai smiled. "I am flattered, but first let us eat. I'm famished."

 **A/N: I've got to stop typing these late at night. LOL**


	4. The Feast

**A/N: I've just realized that I've been messing up The Nightsister name. Her name is Malakia not Malakai. I don't know if it was auto correct or just me not thinkning I will try correcting that as soon as I can.**

Vader walked over and sat at the far end of the long table. Malakai however stopped him.

"Sit by me." The Night Mother insisted in a very playful manner.

While this Nightsister clan may not have been recognized by the galactic empire, it was fairly clear that this woman was considered royally. So Vader felt as though it was necessary to do as she requested. Servants placed several platters of food on the table. Most of the food consisted of Meats, cheeses and frits. Malakai began viscously tearing at a turkey leg truth be told, she seemed to have the appetite of a hutt.

Vader simple sat there observing the queen dig into her meal. That was until she turned around and noticed that Vader was not eating.

"Eat." Malakia insisted

Vader picked up a giant turkey leg on his plate and began eating it. He truly had forgotten how good food actually tasted. The meat melted in his mouth. It was juicy, it was tender, it was delicious. Vader restrained himself from giving too much of a reaction. The last thing he wanted to do was visible show some form of weakness or lack of discipline. After taking a few bites, Vader sat the leg down and simply replied with two words

"It's good."

"Just good? Malakai started pouting her lip acting as though she was a bit offended that he did not say it was fantastic.

"Forgive me for not giving a bit more of a definitive answers my lady." Vader said. "it has been a long time since I have indulged in things such as food."

"Lighten up my friend. Eat, drink and be merry, you are among friends here. Take joy in the moment. I honestly thought you sith were all about that kind of thing."

In a way Malakia may have been right. Many old sith teachings were about indulging in personal pleasures, but in a way, lord Vader felt as though he was robbed of these things. The injuries that occurred on Mustafar turned him into a machine.

What a lot of people failed to understand, was that being in the suit was not only painful it was anguishing . the first few weeks, he felt like he was living in a sort of living undeath, but he eventually grew up and learned to live with it and Accepting the fact that he would never again be able to remember or feel some of the basic things such as pleasure. It's not that he did not care to enjoy these things, but rather he had forgotten how to enjoy it.

Vader took another bite of turkey leg before finally trying to get involved into conversation.

"You never told me how you know who I am Malakia

The Night Mother nodded.

"I guess I do owe you an explanation. You see about a year ago after the rise of the empire. I had a vision of your ship crashing down. I don't know why I came to believe it, but something told me that one day we would meet. So when the day of your arrival came, I had my servants search the general area as to where I thought that you would be. Now of course, here you are.

Vader pondered on these words for several minutes before speaking.

"It appears that our meeting together was no accident, but you still have yet to tell me how you knew that I was Anakin Skywallker.

Malakia started to giggle. "Oh my cousin told me all about you and how you two often got very close and personal with each other. I believe you also called her a bald bootlicker.

Vader found himself confused and wondering who she was talking about. Last he checked he never faced anyone like that in recent years.

"Who was your cousin?"

"well here her name was Arindril, but you know her as Asajj Ventress."

Now was the time for Vader to be thrown for a bit of surprise.

"Ventress was your cousin?"

"We were separated when the Rattataki took her away from our people, but once she reunited, I sought after her and we have been close ever since, of course I chose the path of the royal while she chose the path of a mercenary.

Vader crossed his arms. "You are far more powerful than she is and you have chosen the superior path."

"Perhaps that is the case lord Vader, but in the end the choice is her's and her's alone, the steath of an assassin has its own sets of weaknesses and strength much like a being a sorceress, but I digress. Malakia watched careful as Vader sipped some wine from a goblet.

"Are you enjoying your meal?" She asked.

Vader rose up the goblet and nodded "Everything is delicious."


	5. You Must Unlearn What You Learned

**A/N: Yeah here comes one of my old Gems. Sorry for not updating in over a year. Life has a way of making things crazy and then sadly being humans, our memories and attention spans tend to be rather short. Anyway, enough excuses let the story continue.**

Sat at the meditation hall to try and get his mind focused. In the couple of days that he had been here so far, he had been able to function pretty well without his helmet. He didn't know if it was a mix of Malakia's magic, his own rage he had toward Sidious right now, or a mixture of both. Two of the Nightsisters entered into the room and joined alongside him. One of them was muttering a chant or incantation that appeared to be in some foreign language. He did not mind. If he could learn to concentrate despite suffering agonizing pain and blisters, then a little bit of noise wasn't that big of a deal. In fact he decided to mutter a little chant of his own.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall set me free."

One of the Nightsister smiled. "Did your master teach you that?"

"I learned it through my various expeditions. So I guess you can say that I taught myself."

"Figures, Oh if you are available, The Night Mother wishes to see you in her quarters.

"Understood."

Vader walked into the room, he was quite surprised to see how big the room was. There was a large waterfall pool in the middle of room. It's water was as clear as crystal and steam floated from it. There were Various skulls and tribal artifacts in the corners of the room and at the far end was a large bed that could easily have fitted three or four people. Vader did not quite know what to make of this. True this was the room of someone whose position was equivalent of royalty, but it was certainly more luxurious than he had been in contact with for quite some time.

Vader turned his head as he heard Malakia meditating, sitting cross-legged with her arms folded. Honestly the first image to come to Vader's mind was some of the old goddess statues he saw being sold in the bazaars during his time on Tatooine.

"What is thy bidding my master?

Malakia Smirked without even opening heh eyes or turning around. "Really, we are doing that now?"

"My apologies." Vader said

"Sit down."

Vader did as he was commanded.

"See those candles in front of you?"

Vader looked up to see a circle of candles flicking like dancing fairies.

"Yes."

Malakia opened her eyes. "Watch."

The sith witch moved her hand back and forth as she was doing so the flames of the candles followed her movement as if she were causing them to dance.

"Repeat."

Vader did so. "This is child's play," he said "it's a basic use of telekinesis ."

Malakia raised a finger up. She raised her arm in a casting motion. The candle flames seemed to erupt in a single flaming geyser. For that brief moment, Vader found himself being taken aback.

"amazing."

"To understand Pyrokinesis, it takes more than just under the use of telekinesis. you have to be one with the flame. The force is an energy field it binds everything together, the rocks, the trees and that fire,"

"So submit yourself to the force. Sounds like a Jedi philosophy."

"No, not submit to it. When you find yourself in a current you don't simply let it take you to and fro wherever it will. But you don't fight against it either. You swim with it, you work with it. Rather than treating the force as a simply pack mule to make submit, or as a slave master to bow to, think of it as your partner. What is one of the tenants of the sith code. I believe it it's something along the lines of. The Force shall set me free."

Vader closed his eyes and gave a bit of a smirk before lifting his hand. The candle seemed to flicker a bit, but no matter how hard he tried to will the flame to ignite, it wouldn't.

"Grr…why isn't it working?"

"Relax, don't force the flame to ignite. Will it to ignite. Be the flame. Picture the molecules all running and clashing together. Be the flame.

Vader let out a sharp exhale and closed his eyes, clearing all of his thoughts.

"Be the flame." he thought to himself.

The picture became clearer in his mind he could see the very structure of the flame down to its molecular level. He pictured himself trying to move the molecules. He couldn't move many only a couple at a time, but he could move them none the less.

Sure enough, the flame twitched and flurried with Vader's thoughts. Malakia smiled.

"very good."

Vader opened his eyes clenched his fist and sighed in frustration.

"I could only move it a little."

Malakia smiled. "Coruscant wasn't built in a day. I'm not sure what exactly your master promised you to cause you to join the sith. Maybe it was promise of instant grandeur and gratification, but true power takes practice. I'm sure even your master took years to master his skills."

She got up and proceeds to blow out the candles one by one. It seemed like the more she blew out, the slower she got, it seemed to be that she was during this on purpose. None of it was helped by the fact that she would look over at Anakin at some point and smirk.

Eventually it got to the point where Vader had enough, and used force push to force all of the candles out.

Malakia chuckled.

"You are impatient, but I doubt this is the first time you've heard that."

Vader growled a bit with defiance, but it wasn't exactly convincing.

"I will try harder master."

She walked up to him and put her figure to his lips. "No, not try, do. Trying takes too much effort with very little return. If you simply try, you've already set yourself up for failure."

Vader wasn't exactly sure what to think of having a large woman's chubby finger in his face, but it didn't make her advice any less sound.

"So what now?"

"Now I'm going to get something to eat and then go for a swim. Feel free to go for a swim yourself, or don't your choice."

As Malakia walked off, Vader found himself gazing at his surroundings. He then proceeded to sit cross-legged and then proceeded to meditate. There was a lot on his mind.


End file.
